


You're So 'Sweet'

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Chocolate Pudding, Cuties, Fluff, I havent written a titanic slash in a while, M/M, Slash, my first post on here, whip cream, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack 'finds' some chocolate pudding in first class and shares with his Irish friend.<br/>Fluffy Kissing Ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So 'Sweet'

**Author's Note:**

> holy free holy  
> this is my first post on here  
> so please dont hate, babe
> 
> ive written a couple titanic slashes in the past.  
> So if you're interested, you could hit me up on my deviantart (irishm8)
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoy  
> because these kinda fics are rare (otl)

Dashing down the corridors of the ship, Jack couldn’t help but chuckle as he found his way from first class to second then third. He had gotten many glances from those of who who wondered why this boy was laughing and why he carried two bowls of chocolate pudding.

Making a quick dodge from a passenger, he found himself nearly dropping the pudding and almost running past his own room’s door. He managed, though, to take a quick turn and arrive inside, only to be met - face to face - with a familiar Irishman.

‘Lad-’ Tommy managed, a gasp as he had nearly been knocked silly from his exhausted, running friend. 

Jack could only respond by lifting the pudding and smiling wildly, a glimmer of a smirk in his eyes that read, ‘it was worth it’.

‘Ya didn’t now, Jackie Boy!’ The Irishman laughed, eyeing the pudding that was topped with a whip cream of some sorts - that also was probably stolen from first class.  
Tommy didn’t hesitate to take the bowl in hand, though skeptically glared at the other. 

‘They weren’t looking.’ Jack said, shrugging as he hit Tommy’s shoulder playfully. The boy chuckled, bouncing down upon his bed. Tommy followed so.

Jack slapped his Irish friend’s back, ‘Eat up, my boy!’ he tried - terribly - to mock his friend, only to get a roll of the eyes. Tommy glanced at the bowl then to Jack.

‘Spoons?’

‘Who needs spoons!’ And It wasn’t a second later, Jack was face first in the bowl of pudding. Tommy erupted in laughter as Jack pulled his face from the bowl. From his nose to his chin, the boy was covered in whip cream and pudding.

‘Jesus, Jack.’ Tommy placed his hand over his own mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. ‘What? Do i have something on my face?’ Jack tilted his head, trying hard to hide his goofy smile. His lips were coated with the chocolate, whip cream placed upon his chin and nose.

‘Nah, but maybe just a bit…here-’ Tommy gestured a finger, snorting.

Jack poked his own nose, finger picking up some whip cream, as he then poked Tommy’s lips. He managed a soft laugh as Tommy lapped his tongue over his own bottom lip, retrieving the traces of the whip cream.

Jack found his eyes watching Tommy’s tongue as it pulled the remaining bits of whip cream in. 

And Tommy saw him staring.

Tommy glanced his playful, curious eyes towards Jack, hand gripping his own bowl softly - which he realized he had not eaten from - and spoke.

‘Would ya like me to help clean ya, Boyo?’ It was almost a soft yet lustful whisper.

And before Jack even had the time to speak, his chin was soothingly cleaned with a Irish tongue. He breathed in sharply as the tongue transitioned into a pair of lips. They lapped his chin, taking in the remainder of cream. Jack felt a chill run up his spine as those lips slowly found their way to Jack’s chocolate covered lips.

Jack could only gasp, quickly tilting his head and parting his lips only by an inch. To which Tommy instantly took advantage of by nibbling at those chocolate lips. The bowls - hardly eaten out of - found themselves scattered to the floor, pudding smeared along their clothing.

But they didn’t give a damn.

They continued to return kisses, Tommy cleaning his lips with soft nibbles and suckles while Jack worked on the other’s top lip. A moment later, - too soon to their likings - they pulled away, eyes searching each other’s faces. It took them both a moment to register what had happened.

Both faces tinged a dark red.

Then Tommy laughed, leading jack to pout his lips.

‘What?’

All Tommy did was wipe at Jack’s noses and lick his own fingers, nearly giggling at the other man’s pout. 

‘You’re so ‘sweet’’


End file.
